Rose x Doctor AU
by MolonyBalony
Summary: This is very much AU: The Doctor is Rose's English teacher, and nobody can ever deny anyone true friendship, or maybe more. If you don't like this type of thing, don't read. Will be T if people want me to continue.
1. Ch 1

This is very much classed as AU... It is the definition of AU! I just loved The Doctor's character and thought he would make a brilliantly quirky teacher. I also thought the character of Rose works perfectly with this concept. Obviously, The Doctor is called John Smith in this story, because he can't be Dr Doctor :P Rose is half way through the last year of sixth form so is 18.

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Doctor Who' or any of the characters I am borrowing to write this story, this is purely for my own fun. I do not own any of the movies mentioned, so no copyright intended at all._

**Chapter 1: To Know You: **

"I'm not going to be here for the next few months after tomorrow," the short, petite woman announced exaggeratedly sad, "because, as some of you may know, I am going to have a baby."

Several 'aww's from the girls swept through the room, but undoubtedly had to be followed by, "I thought ya ate all the pies!" A spotted youth snorted. His hair was obviously dyed black and cut in the most ridiculous fashion that it was actually impossible to see through his left eye.

"Usually, Jared, I would send you out. But this is my last day, so," she smiled, enthusiastically - and annoyingly happily, "We can watch any film you wish, but you'll all have to agree."

Obviously, that meant several immature youths, who also wished to be centre of attention at all times, would opt for the most ridiculous and rude films possible.

"American Pie, innit!" Jared was first to call out, flicking his wrist, of which sported a black and spiked wrist band.

"Naa mate, Team America! Dat puppet sex is well funny!" Another kid called, who looked very similar to Jared but was far skinnier and very lanky.

The argument for which film was to be played went on for the best part of fifteen minutes. The extreme opposites of films became apparent when a bleached-blonde haired girl, caked in overdone makeup, opted for Mean Girls.

Finally, most of the class settled on 'Get Smart'. After several grumbles and whines, the film was played and everybody ended up enjoying it.

Rose was sat next to her best friend, Shareen, and she was wearing a white blouse and a skirt of a reasonable length. Her hair was naturally brown but had slightly lighter artificial highlights, and she sat through the entire film threading it through her fingers.

Once the film had finished their _very _pregnant English teacher made one last announcement, "Your teacher while I am gone will be Mr Smith. He's a good teacher and probably knows more than me," she joked. "And he will _not _take any nonsense." She emphasised before the bell rang for the end of school. And within ten seconds the entire class had emptied the room.

"Mr Smith, bit cliché," Shareen commented once they'd left the classroom and were half way down the corridor.

Rose just smiled and changed the subject, "You coming over tonight?"

"Naa, my mum said I have to finish that art stuff – I'm still two weeks behind," She frowned and then went off on one about how unfair her mum was being, just because she'd broken up with yet another boyfriend. Rose couldn't get a word in edgeways, so resigned to just agreeing.

"I'm still walking home with you though," Shareen finally finished.

"Good," Rose joked. They were half way home already anyway, and they were having the typical conversations they had every walk home after school.

Shareen was texting someone as she asked, "So, your mum got another boyfriend yet?"

"Naa, I said she should just be happy by herself for a bit. But she _has _got her eye on the new guy that's moved in on our floor."

"Ooo, really? Is he fit?" Shareen giggled.

"I haven't seen him. He keeps to himself a lot. Mum said 'hi' while I was at school, and hasn't seen him much after that."

They climbed the several flights of stairs, as usual, once they'd reached their building, "Well, tell 'er good luck from me," Shareen grinned as she unlocked the door to her flat.

"Will do, see you tomorra!" Rose called back, once she'd already begun a few more flights of stairs.

She dug around in her bag to find her keys as she walked up to her door. After several minutes of chucking everything out her bag, only to remember she'd put them in her jeans pocket, she eventually found them.

She heard a door slam a few doors away and glanced up. She saw a tall man, who didn't have a particularly large build, but none-the-less looked quite attractive. His chestnut hair looked almost gravity-defying as it stood scruffily on end. His had a few laugh lines, but he didn't look a day over thirty. He was wearing a dark blue dressing gown and Simpsons slippers as he knelt down to pick up the paper, lazily.

"Rough night?" Rose asked, as she grinned.

The man jumped slightly before he stood up and grinned tiredly, "Just a little bit." He wandered over to Rose with the newspaper in one hand.

"You look like you need a coffee, not a Sudoku," Rose smiled as she picked her bag up.

"I don't have any coffee at mine, I only moved in a few days ago."

"Surely that's priority though." She smiled.

"You'd think," he said running his long fingers round his stubble-y chin, "But my 'friends' had other ideas to celebrate me finally getting a house of my own."

"So that was your music last night?"

"Sorry," he admitted with unintentional puppy eyes, allowing Rose to notice his eyes were a deep chocolately brown. A cheeky smirk slowly spread across his face.

"S'alright... But next time you find yourself havin' a party, don't let me miss out," She grinned.

He grinned, "Oo, certainly not," but then realisation crossed his face, "...I don't even know your name."

"Rose."

"That's a lovely name," he said in a passing-comment kind of way, "I'm John," he held out his hand, and Rose eagerly shook it.

"Well it's great to meet you, but I have a load of English homework to catch up on," she jokingly frowned, and went to turn the door handle.

"I could help?" He offered.

She looked at him cautiously, "I don't know..."

"I'm an English teacher," he showed her a clip-on ID badge stating that he was in fact, and most definitely, a teacher.

"Would you mind? I just never know what Shakespeare's actually saying," she admitted, sheepishly.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course I'll help."

* * *

_Chapter 2 -_


	2. Ch 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright intended._

**Chapter 2: Innocent Distraction**

"To be or not to be-"

"That is the question," Rose finished, "Of course I know that one, I'm not that stupid!"

They were sat around a small dining table, leaning over a packed folder of Shakespeare extracts.

"Ah, but do you know the meaning of it?"

She grinned, "Yeah. Is it to be or not?"

"Is that the full extent of your so-called meaning?" He lightly joked.

"Come on then smarty pants,"

Just then, the sound of the front door closing made its way through the hall.

"It's just me!" Jackie called, picking up six or seven shopping bags, "I bought the most amazing pair o'shoes! You'll never believe how great the sale was in-"

She stopped when she reached the living room, where Rose and John were sat at the dining table. She dropped her shopping bags and quickly tucked her fringe behind her ear and smiled, "Oh, hello again."

John turned his head, and his hair bobbed slightly, "Oh hi," he politely smiled, before turning his body and leaning across the chair with one arm.

"What're you doing here?" she suddenly became suspicious, "With my eighteen year old daughter..." Her eyes narrowed, "In your dressing gown?"

"I bumped into Rose outside," he began.

Rose continued, "He said he could help with this English homework,"

"I'm a professional English teacher," he finished, with slightly raised eyebrows, as he settled Jackie's concerns.

That seemed to work, because she had become a little more calm, "Oh I remember that from our coffee the other day," Jackie twirled her fingers through her hair.

Rose squinted slightly, and glanced at John, at the sight of watching her own mother try to flirt right in front of her eyes. John caught her glance and subtly bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a jokingly worried, and awkward, smile. Rose responded with a badly masked giggle.

Jackie shot a glare at Rose, completely missing the fact that Rose was giggling at John's face and not her mother's miserable attempt to flirt.

"Tea anyone? Or earl grey? Or coffee? Or latte? Or cappuccino?"

"Mum, we ged it."

John cut in, "A coffee'll be brilliant," he said with a cheeky smile.

Jackie shot off into the kitchen, without asking Rose what she wanted. This caused John to raise his eyebrows at Rose, and bring about the tug of a smile on his lips. This then earned him a jokingly angry frown from Rose.

John glanced at his watch, just before he was about to continue with his meaning of the quote but instead jumped up, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go."

"Oh right," Rose said, expressionless.

He tried to explain quickly, "I've gotta go over a lesson plan for tomorrow," he began, "I'm teaching a class I've never met, so it's pretty important."

"Then get to work," Rose ordered, humorously.

John grinned then headed to the door, but not before turning to ask Rose, "When's this homework due?"

"Yesterday," she admitted with an innocent smile.

He opened the front door and called back, "Good luck!" And with that he was gone.

Jackie came back into the living room to find a lonely Rose, sitting at the table surrounded by several sheets of paper filled with Shakespeare quotes, all highlighted in different colours with scruffy annotations and arrows coming off each one.

"Where'd he go? I made him a coffee," Jackie whined.

"And redid your makeup..." Rose added, not quite quietly enough.

Jackie scowled at her daughter as she slammed the coffee mug down on the table. Both women were surprised that the mug didn't break," You might as well have this if he's not coming back."

Rose picked up the coffee mug, "He's got other things to do y'know. He needs to go over a lesson plan." She said before taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee, "How much sugar did you put in this!?" She exclaimed before letting the much too sweet coffee fall back into the mug, "Mum, this is disgusting!"

"That's how 'e likes it. Two-and-a-half sugar." She smiled, not taking any notice of her grimacing daughter's disgusted face, or arguably necessary reaction to drinking such a drink. She sat on the sofa and turned on the tv.

Rose exchanged the coffee for a highlighter, determined to carry on with some homework. But like any other person, settling down to do some work, she thought of anything else to do other than to do what she had to.

She leapt up, throwing down the highlighter, "I'm gonna call Shareen."

"You finished your homework then?" Jackie enquired, not even looking over her shoulder; her eyes completely glued to the screen.

Rose couldn't help but remember that her mum would have always told her '_your eyes will go square if you sit like that all_ day'. The words _hypocrite _and _lazy _came to mind, along with the question _why can you do it then?_ But Rose knew better than to argue with her mum about minor things like this, because somehow Jackie always ended up winning, and Rose would be roaming the apartment park in the rain, until she finally came home and had to apologise just to have a warm shower.

"Yep, all done." Rose smirked. It was her mum who also told her that '_sometimes you just have to lie'_.

She darted off to her bedroom, and called Shareen. She'd rung that number so many times, she pretty much knew it by heart.

"Hey, Shareen,"

"Rose! I was wondering how long it would take you to save me!"

Rose laughed, "Why, what's wrong?"

"This art homework is driving me insane! Seriously, this Picasso guy doesn't even make any sense. I mean, this guy's eyes aren't even level!"

"It's abstract... It's supposed to look like that."

"Well that's just ridiculous. What're you up to anyway?"

"Nothing really. Shakespeare's just a bit too complex for me to handle in large doses. Oh, but you know that new guy on my floor I was telling you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I saw him earlier and-"

Shareen interrupted, "Is he fit?"

Rose just laughed, "Shareen!"

"What?" She emphasised, "Come on, we were both thinking the same thing."

It took Rose a few seconds to answer. She was thinking about how John looked. He wasn't the stereotypical hot guy look, but he was still attractive, and he gave off quite a cute vibe. His smile wasn't too bad either, in fact, whenever he did smile she always found herself go slightly weak at the knees. And considering they were sitting down most of the time, that was an achievement.

"He's different."

"Different, how?" Shareen asked. Rose could almost hear her frowning with suspicion.

"Well he's not the kinda guy you'd go for. But he's cute. I saw him in his dressing gown."

Shareen laughed, "You didn't put out on th-"

"No! Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because I'm good company." Shareen stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Not when you're sayin' stuff like that!" Rose almost shrieked, "But, he helped me with my English homework."

"Is that a code word?" Shareen giggled down the phone, getting more annoying by the second. She was the type of friend everyone has; the friend with the dirty mind and says anything that she knows will annoy you, but it's really just light-hearted banter.

"I'm going now."

"Oh." Shareen said disappointedly, "Where?"

"Anywhere!" Rose giggled, as did Shareen.

And almost as if it had been rehearsed, the both spoke in unison, "Bye!"

* * *

_I hope you liked it :) This chapter was a bit in between, to show that Rose and John had properly met up... And also to show that Jackie likes him too, even though that's a little bit weird. But it will all make sense. Chapter 3 -_


	3. Ch 3

The amount of reviews I've had is just fantastic! Thank you so much to those who took the time to review. So really, this next chapter is thanks to those who did, but I loved the reviews so much I just had to write the next one for you!

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Doctor Who or anything. I do use a quote from an episode, but again I don't own it, and no copyright intended._

**Chapter 3: Who Knows**

"You gonna tell me more about this guy then?" Shareen murmured to Rose, as the class waited for the teacher to arrive.

"I told ya, he's different. But he's kinda perfect. You know what I mean right?" Rose tried to explain, as she leant on one hand.

"Not really. But what does he look like? I mean, long hair, short hair?" She paused, questioningly, "Full on beard?"

"Not that different!" She almost shrieked.

"Oi, who wants ta mess wiv this new teacher then?" Jared called across the classroom, flicking his ridiculous hair out of his eyes - but miserably failing.

There was then a lot of murmuring and people shouting over each other behind them. A few paper aeroplanes darted through the air, and the occasional one hit the quiet but extremely clever girl at the front. This was then followed by a rumble of laughter and a chorus of insults from the so-called popular people.

Rose and Shareen were sat there, speechless and repulsed. They weren't the only ones; there were at least a handful of others who seemed to look the same. And it wasn't that they didn't want to say anything, it was more that they couldn't. Not without putting themselves in the firing line.

"Sit down, shut up. And don't make me hang you from that door by your pants." A loud, rumbling voice echoed through the room.

Rose recognised that voice; it just had a certain tone. She looked up and saw-

"I'm Dr Smith. And I'm your new English teacher. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot, but some of you immature_ children_ are being _extremely_dull. If any of you step one more foot out of line, I will take necessary action." He surveyed the room with widened eyes glaring under his furrowing eyebrows.

He strode around the classroom, his long, brown coat flowing elegantly behind him, "Pick that aeroplane up." He ordered once he had reached Jared and his 'pals'.

None of them moved, and instead stared at each other with expressions that looked carefree. But it was obvious that a trace of fear was seeping through their worried eyes.

"Go on, one of you," John waited expectantly with a nonchalance smile and raised eyebrows.

Suddenly they all leapt up and scrambled to pick up the paper aeroplane from the floor.

"That's better," he smiled, "Now, we can get onto this lesson I have planned."

The room filled with groans and sighs. After all, English had never been a particularly exiting subject.

"Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare, Shakespeare," he reiterated, each word blending into one, "I hope you're all getting this down," he smiled with raised eyebrows.

Shareen whispered to Rose, incredibly quietly, "I think you've dropped something."

"What?" She replied, her mouth hung open.

"Your jaw." Shareen giggled.

John was about to ask Shareen what was so funny before he noticed Rose sat next to her. His eyebrows rose higher and his mouth twisted into a bright smile.

Rose's face barely changed, her eyebrows had shot through the roof and her jaw had dropped through the floor. Her eyes were widened and she resisted a compelling urge to shriek with delight, but also with shock.

John's face however had to be composed, but he barely managed that. A wide grin spread across his face, reaching his smile-lined eyes. His head was tilted ever so slightly and his eyebrows sat wonkily above his eyes, much like a confused puppy.

He quickly reminded himself that he was in fact a teacher at this second, and even though his goofy face was directed towards Rose, he looked slightly mental to the rest of the class.

"Shakespeare," he repeated, addressing the class again, "Talented man. Brilliant plays. And that's what they were. _Plays_. His _writing_ was _written_ to be _performed_. Not for students to read the script with no idea of anything being said. How can you understand when you don't know how it was spoken?" His tone brightened to be more enthusiastic, and all traces of his stern teacher side had vanished. His eyes flickered towards Rose multiple times; her face slowly returned back to normal with each glance.

"You," he pointed, "what's your name?"

"Robert Fields," a tall, well-built teenager replied. His hair was curly and looked much like a surfer's hair, but coal black. He had once gone out with Rose in year two of primary, but it was over within a week when he didn't let her have a go on his scooter.

"Well Robert, today you're Shakespeare," John grabbed a collar that looked more like a flower-shaped neck brace, "Put this on."

He threw the neck brace to Robert 'Recently named Shakespeare' Fields, who was sat in the second row.

'Recently named Shakespeare' looked confused as he clipped the neck brace loosely around his neck.

John continued, "In Shakespearean times women couldn't perform in plays, but due to gender equality these days and for the sake of this lesson, everyone can join in. But some boys'll have to play some girls, just for a bit of fun," he grinned when he saw the boy's horrified faces.

Rose leant on her hand again, looking as if she were in a dream-like state as she stared at John. She had failed to mask her daze, but she managed to keep it quite subtle.

"Snow White," John spoke, hitting the desk next to a sleeping Jared.

"What, mate? I'm well tired, innit. I 'ad a well mental party last night." Jared groaned, once again failing to flick his hair out of his eye.

"Put this hat on," John planted a straw hat upon Jared's head. The hat had a pink ribbon tied in a bow on the edge, "You're Juliet."

A roar of laughter flooded the classroom, giggles and shrieks from even the quietest people. Rose couldn't help but giggle too as she looked at Jared and then back to John. She wasn't sure if she had seen John wink at her in the chaos of laughter.

Shareen took this opportunity to talk to Rose about their new teacher, "He's a bit of alright, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is," Rose replied, falling back into her trance.

"I mean, just look at that suit. It's fitted just right. And his hair. Oh, he has some really great hair. I could just run my hands through that all day."

Rose snapped up, "Oi hands off, I saw him first!"

"Did not!"

If there was anything that these two could fall out over, it would be a guy every time. It had happened several times in the past, and every time they would promise it would never happen again. But every time they fell out.

"He's the guy from yesterday!"

"Oh, you would say that," Shareen spat.

"But he is!"

John had assigned half of the class their roles, some boys playing girls and some girls playing boys - he found this brought about a bit of stereotypical flaws in both sides.

All of the desk had been pushed against the wall, and the remaining half of the class sat on them and got to enjoy the show.

John came and stood next to Rose and bumped her shoulder lightly with his side, "Rose," he addressed her with a jokingly formal but hushed tone.

"Doctor Smith," she whispered, looking up at him unable to kept a straight face.

He returned her smile and raised his eyebrows, "Homework?"

She bit her bottom lip, hiding a smirk. Although it was obvious she hadn't finished it the night before.

"Not even after I helped?" He continued to whisper as the other half of the class were trying to perform.

"I got distracted," she unintentionally pouted.

John's eyes narrowed as his smile became a smirk. He leant against the wall next to her, so he was closer to her face height and could speak closer to her.

"Could you help?" she asked, innocently.

"I can at lunch." His mussed his hair before he took his glasses off. He had, by now, taken his brown coat off and had draped it over the back of his chair at his desk.

Shareen was staring at the two of them, several spaces away from Rose. She could immediately tell that they knew each other.

"That would be helpful," she smiled.

She did actually need his help. She didn't want another letter home to her mum stating that she was still behind on English homework. Mind you, she was subtly hopeful that 'Dr Smith' wouldn't do that to her.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Every single student was almost... sad to leave. It was quite a fun lesson, and everyone got to muck around but still learn. So all in all, it was pretty much a success.

"See you all tomorrow, enjoy your lunch," John announced as the students wandered out of the class.

Everyone but Rose left.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. I tried to show a bit more of John and a little bit of the minor characters too._

_Chapter 4 is in progress! The delay is partially explained on my profile page, and I apologize for the delay. The next chapter is really for those who decide to stick with it! Chapter 4... Loading... Loading... **DONE! **Chapter 4 -_


	4. Ch 4

I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. First week of my new college, knew absolutely nobody, and just a little bit difficult to get my head around to begin with. But everything is okay now, and I'm back for writing! I will try to write a chapter every week, but I can't promise that strict schedule as I actually have homework to do :O

I hope this chapter was worth the wait...

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Doctor Who at all._

**Chapter 4: Embarrassing**

"Distracted, eh?" John quizzed Rose as he returned to his chair behind the desk and grabbed his coat.

As he shrugged on his coat, Rose wandered over to his desk, "Sorry," she said guiltily.

He smiled, "I'll let you off, just this once. But don't let it became a permanent feature, please," his eyebrows raised, almost as if asking a question instead of making a statement.

"I won't," she grinned before heading for the door.

"Rose," he called quickly, as Rose turned suddenly on her heels to face him, "Can you have lunch with me?"

Her eyebrows knotted together, "What?"

"I'm the new teacher; no one will sit in here with me... You're the only person I actually know," he spoke with puppy like eyes.

"I don't know... You're my teacher. There's probably some law against it," she joked.

He thought about it quickly, "A law that means you can't eat lunch with a friend?"

"I've actually got a free last, so I'm going home for lunch."

"I have nothing either..." his eyes were expectant.

Before Rose could answer, her phone rang, "Sorry,"

"That should be on silent," he managed to add before she answered it, and received a humorous glare from Rose.

"Mum, I'm on my way, I'm just running late."

There was a very silent pause, where the only sound was the bustle of the corridors outside the closed door.

"I'm just talking to Doctor Smith. He's my teacher... Y'know, the guy who moved in on our floor?" she added.

John just gave a small smile.

"I don't think he'll want to have lunch with us, Mum. Especially not with your cookin'!" She managed to joke, whilst John's eyebrows lifted with surprise.

"No! I will not just ask him!" Rose felt slightly embarrassed to even be having this conversation with her mum, in front of her teacher. Who, albeit, was a friend before he became her teacher. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her feeling embarrassed. And even more so as hot blood rose to her cheeks, making her blush even more with the thought that she was blushing in the first place.

"Fine," she gave in and the held the phone to her chest, as she turned her attention to John, "My mum wants to know if you wanna come over for lunch? With you not have coffee and food an' all?" She said hurriedly, as if she knew the answer would be 'no'.

He had kind of assumed that would be the question after listening to one end of the argument. Yet, he had not managed to make a decision.

One, Jackie would be there. And she, quite frankly, scared the pants off him. Even the thought of sitting next to her at the table – she wouldn't allow him to sit anywhere else – made him feel uncomfortable, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Two, he didn't want to make Rose uncomfortable; the basics of being a polite human being.

So, those two amounted to a 'no' so far.

Except, the fact that Rose would be there was whole different concept. He did like her. She was different if she were compared with the 'plastics' her age. And a lot of other girls his age. Sure, there was an age gap – but only of about eight years. That didn't bother him. What was he thinking anyway? Just over an hour ago he found out he would be her teacher for the next year!

But really, he didn't want to pass up an opportunity just to be with her, so he wasn't going to complain...

"If it's alright with you?" He nibbled the inside of his bottom lip, "If you don't want me there then I'll go to the chippy for lunch..." He was being his usual polite self.

Rose hesitated, knowing what she was about to say next would result in an 'I told you' from the other end of the phone.

She lifted the phone to her ear, "He said alright... But only if you don't use any of that weird turkey ham for sandwiches."

John couldn't help but let out a childish giggle, "I did not," he mouthed.

"He did. I swear, Mum!"

John shrugged his coat on, whilst shaking his head quite obviously at Rose.

"Bye, Mum!" She hung up before she was found guilty.

"I do not encourage your blatant lying, Miss Rose," he joked.

"Rose directed her dagger eyes at him, resulting in him darting out the door in a chaotic frenzy and gangly legs and flailing arms; giggling all the way.

She stood just outside the door, watching his stride down the corridor, "Wrong way!"

He strode back up to her as she wandered off in the right direction, "I still don't know my way round this bloody school."

"Swearing? Shouldn't that be a detention, sir?"

John decided to let that one go, "Bus?"

"What?"

"Do you have a bus pass?" He enunciated.

"Oh... yeah."

"What did you think I meant?" His eyebrows pinned together at the bridge of his nose.

"I dunno. Most people don't start a sentence with bus," she giggled.

"I'm not most people," his eyes gave off a childlike innocence and polite modesty, "At least I hope not."

They met up at the bus stop, after Rose had retrieved her jumper from her locker, just as the bus arrived.

They were two of only four people on the bus. There was a middle aged man, with tired lines weaving across his face. He was reading a newspaper from two days ago and had a white, untanned mark around his ring finger. His hair was thin and turning more grey by the day. His clothes were generally quite dark colours – grey shirt and black jeans. He grumbled as John and Rose got on the bus. And muttered to himself for the journey, glaring at them both every few seconds.

And obviously, the other person was the bus driver. He didn't look like the type of man to be a bus driver. He wore dark aviators and had a day's old stubble. His hair was black, slightly shaved around the edges and just a bit longer on top. He wore a polo t-shirt and beige coloured trousers. He looked like he was in his late thirties, but tried to dress 'in trend' to hide that. When he asked John and Rose for their bus passes, his voice was impossibly deep and mysterious.

Both John and Rose sat down with wide eyes and stared at each other, before staring, in silence, at the chewing gum infested floor for the rest of the journey.

~dwdwdw~

John struggled with the front door before giving it a quick, sharp nudge with his shoulder.

Jackie had arrived in front of them within seconds. And almost as if her daughter were invisible, or even inexistent, Jackie pulled John into a strange, uncomfortable hug – or suffocation.

He was taken aback. And as he foreshadowed earlier, scared. He didn't know how to react, and instead of being impolite and pushing her away, he stood with his arms glued to his sides.

"Let's get this lump of a coat of ya then, my handsome pyjama man," Jackie enthused.

John wriggled out of his coat, with the inescapable 'assistance' from Jackie. And as she went to drape it over a chair at the table, Rose quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the sofa. Anything to get them both away from Jackie.

Rose quickly switched on the TV, drowning out anything embarrassing that Jackie would undoubtedly say, from the kitchen next door.

"So what's for lunch?" John asked Rose, trying to erase the past few minutes from his memory – and hopefully from all existence.

"Dunno. But if you don't like it we'll get a take away... Mum always tries to cook when people come over..."

Jackie inelegantly stumbled into the room with a tray of food, "Sausage rolls and ham sandwiches!"

"You sure you mean 'cook'?" John questioned Rose, politely, but never lacking the hint of humour in his tone.

He rubbed the back of his next awkwardly as Jackie came towards him with a sausage roll, grinning like a mad goblin.

"Mum, just leave him alone!" She snatched the sausage roll from Jackie's hand and shovelled into her own mouth, "Gone," she mumbled.

"Rose, you're so embarrassing!" Jackie squealed.

Rose's eyebrows shot through the ceiling and into the flat above.

The phone rang and Jackie was all too quick to answer it, "Janine! How're you? You'll never guess whose round at mine," She didn't wait for a response. She then darted off to her bedroom, to have another three hour conversation with the woman who lives only two floors below.

Rose had just about finished her sausage roll when John spoke, "Yeah, Rose. You're so embarrassing," he tried to keep a straight face, but then burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Don't even start," she was still shocked after her mother's behaviour in the hallway.

"Is she like this with everyone?"

"Just men."

"All men?"

"I wanna say no, but she brought me up saying I should never lie."

John laughed, nudging her shoulder with his, "Oh, Miss Rose, you're so cruel," his eyes seemed wild and his lips pursed into a comical pout.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, and was worth the wait... CHAPTER 5 written!_


	5. Ch 5

I think it's obvious I didn't stick to my one chapter a week schedule, but education comes first apparently :-(

But here it is... Just after the disclaimer! :-P

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or any of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not Too Sure**

"Do want me to order a takeaway?" Rose asked, turning her nose up at the range of party-type food on the table.

John tried to be polite, as always, "Well," he dragged out, "If you're offering."

Rose grinned and took her phone out of her jeans pocket, "Pizza? I've got y favourite in my contacts," she grinned.

John giggled as he peered over her shoulder to see if she was telling the truth, and she was. He noticed the name 'Peter' above, "Who's that then?" He asked, cheekily.

"No-one. He's an arsehole," she stated, bluntly, shoving her phone back in her pocket, and tucking her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Then why do you have his number saved?"

"So I know it's him when he texts and I can ignore it."

John became suddenly serious, "Why do you want to ignore him?"

"Because he hurt me."

John's eyebrows lowered as his forehead creased and his mouth twisted into a concern, and surprisingly hateful frown – the idea of anyone hurting anyone was bad, but the idea that some had hurt Rose was another matter.

He didn't really want to ask the next question, but felt that he almost had to, "What did he do?"

"He just... made me do stuff I didn't want to do," she tried to sound casual.

John didn't want to ask anymore; he didn't need to. His conclusion was that he already hated Peter before he'd even met him, not that he would want to. Unless... he were to teach him a lesson... But that would be unprofessional, and he was a professional teacher. But if that man... correction, boy, had hurt Rose then it would be his duty to make sure he never did it again. His thoughts were all over the place, and they would have spiralled off into more outrageous ideas – or however you want to define them – if it wasn't for Rose breaking the silence.

"John? Can you answer me something?"

"I can try..." He spoke, refocusing his attention on Rose.

"Are all men self-centred or just after one thing? Honestly?"

John thought for a second. He wasn't after that 'one thing'. He wanted someone to share his life with... Or would _like _to. He'd had always been told the classic 'I want, doesn't get."

"Pretty much," he joked, "But some of us are alright. You've just got to find the difference between the not-so-nice and, yeah, he's-actually-okay type of man."

He turned his head just as she leant forward to kiss his cheek, to thank him for being honest. He completely misread this and caught her briefly on lips.

Rose's eyes widened, "I'm-"

He cut in, "Forward?"

"Sorry," she corrected, giggling, "I went for your cheek."

John went a bright red, laughing lightly to cover up his embarrassment. Rose didn't notice that she had misread her, and thought her aim was just a little off, and that she was in the wrong.

"That's ok," John smirked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You're my teacher," a look of horror crossed her face.

"Yep, but it was my fault," a sudden realisation hit him, "I'm going to lose my job!"

"I won't tell anyone."

"I can't ask you to lie," his smirk faded into a worried smile.

"I just won't tell the truth. Besides, nobody is going to ask, are they?"

"But you're my student," he tugged on his ear briefly, "And your mum... fancies, me."

"Just a little."

"And that's weird," he carried on rambling, "But not as weird as what just happened. Even though I didn't mind. And you didn't really mind. But it's not right. But it was nice, and I'm not complaining. But it's technically wrong. But nice. Wrong but nice. Right but wrong. Wrong but right-"

Rose quickly pecked him on the lips, "Shut up," she giggled.

John's eyebrows shot through the roof, his eyes almost exploding out his eye sockets with surprise, shock and confusion, "What?"

Rose bit her lip, "I wasn't thinking..."

"I didn't mind."

"As you said, you're my teacher. Well, a sub, for my English class. But while you're my sub it's not right."

"Noooo," he agreed, keeping his lips rounded.

"Pizza!" Rose almost shrieked.

Jackie wandered into the living room, giving her daughter the strangest of looks, "Rose, what have I told you? You're embarrassing me again!"

Rose rolled her eyes subtly, "We're going out to get pizza."

It was originally going to a takeaway, but Rose decided she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her 'embarrassing' mother for more than a few minutes, especially while her own mum is ogling the man she accidentally kissed.

"Get your coat," she turned to John, tapping him on the leg to get him to stand up.

John kept a permanently surprised face as he did as was asked – to be honest, he didn't want to be in the same room as the mother of the girl he accidentally kissed, either.

"Rose! Manners. You don't tell him what to do. Sorry, John," Jackie edged towards him reaching for his arm.

John swerved comically out of her reach before dashing for the door, "Rose?"

"John, your coat!" Jackie called after him, holding up his trench coat possessively.

"I don't have one!" And he was out the door, and so was Rose. They almost power walked away from the flat before Jackie could try to catch up.

* * *

I didn't want to offend men in this chapter, and I don't think I did. I mean, if you're the actually-okay type of man then you should be proud and totally unoffended :-)

Hope you all liked this chapter anyway... And if any of you are fans of Being Human then I have started a story in the good old days of the pink house with the original trio!


End file.
